In a data center environment, a server rack may be positioned between a hot aisle and a cold aisle to achieve a higher cooling efficiency. In the typical configuration, the ambient or cold air temperature aisle is at the front of the rack and the hot aisle is at the back. In a typical arrangement, one or more power distribution units (PDUs) are located at the back of the server.
But other arrangements are possible. Front-access servers and switches are servers and switches where the connections for power cables (or “cords”) and ports are located on the front of the server. Front-access arrangements present advantages related to the convenience of having most or all connections on the same side of the server or switch.
Having the PDUs located at the back of the rack and the server and switch power ports located at the front of the rack makes it difficult to determine which power cable at the rear PDU corresponds to which front server or switch. In other words, it is difficult to fish out the correct power cable without being able to see both ends at the same time. The distance from rear PDU to front port also increases cable lengths and related costs. And the typical rack does not have the space in front to facilitate moving a PDU to the front of the rack. However, even if space existed, mounting a PDU to the front of a rack would interfere with servicing, installing, and uninstalling servers.
Thus, a typical rack is not optimally equipped to accept servers and switches with front-mounted power and signal connections. Therefore, the need exists for a solution that allows a PDU to be mounted on the front of a rack as well.